Kira Legacy
by Terance Smith
Summary: Nero will become the god of the new world. He has inherited it from his father. But Before he can accomplish this, he must kill his nemesises "N" and "T". Meanwhile a mysterious shinigami is causing trouble. Please Read And REVIEW! Many O
1. The Boy Who Defied Death

Okay as you can see, my name is Terance, and this is my first Death Note Fanfic. I'm looking for beta readers (still not understanding how that works) but anyway enjoy my story and REVIEW PLEASE!

"Heh, heh, heh. Out of all the humans I've ever seen, YOU are my favorite. It would be so sad to see this story end with your death." The shinigami king said smiling horridly.

17 Years after the events of the original Death Note:

Nero laid in the grass in the school yard. You see school wasn't really his thing. Not in the sense that he wasn't smart, actually he was a GENIUS! But in his eyes school was dreadfully boring. Lying in the grass under the sun was ten times more interesting than learning about some psychotic mass murderer named Kira. "Yea," he said letting out a sigh, "this is much more my style."

His hands were clasped on the back of his head whilst he looked up at the clear blue sky. He had short blonde hair and a face to die for. His eyes were brown and dull. What you might call dead eyes. He had a thin build and wore a black blazer, a white button up, and a red tie. Nero listened to the sounds of nature. The leaves rustling in the wind, birds chirping, the sound of grass being crunched under somebody's feet…

Nero looked up.

"Mr. Amane! How many times do we have to go through this?" a small bald man with glasses yelled. "Get to class before I send you to detention…AGAIN!"

Nero sat up with a deep sigh. "Alright, alright." He said drearily. Nero picked up his backpack, which had been lying next to him and headed to world history class. When he opened the door to his classroom, no one even bothered to look up. This was routine for not just him, but everybody. After the first month of school the teacher didn't even hesitate to say, "Nice of you to join us Mr. Amane," anymore. Nero idly walked to his seat in the back of the classroom and sat down. It didn't take him any longer than two minutes to fall into a deep sleep. He began to dream. Of what? Even he wasn't sure of that. The only thing that he could recall from his dream is the sound of a horrible cackling. Suddenly he was awoken. A balled up piece of notebook paper had hit him in the back of the head. Nero looked back, but then realized that he sat in the back of the class and that there was no way that anyone could have thrown it at him.

After school Nero had a long walk home. He had to walk through the city just to get to his house that was in a rural area. The city was always busy. People walking, talking, and just being plain noisy. Nero came to the crossing of some railroad tracks. "Heh, heh, heh." A voice cackled.

Nero was now standing in the middle of the train tracks, when a bright light flashed upon him. The train was coming. The whistle blew loudly. In an act of instinct, Nero jumped out of the way of the train just as he was about to get hit. He breathed heavily. "That was a close one." He whispered to himself. People in the streets just stared at him, wondering how he could be so calm. Nero stood up and collected himself. He walked over to the local market, putting the train situation behind him, forgetting it completely. He had to pick up some groceries before going home. Walking over to the produce aisle he could here yelling in the front of the store.

"Give me all of the damn money in the register!" a man yelled at the female cashier who was sobbing loudly.

Nero simply walked up to the front of the store with a carton of milk and a bag of apples. He set them on the counter and said, "Could you ring these up for me please," ignoring the robber.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The robber yelled. He pointed the gun straight at Nero's head.

In the back of Nero's head he could hear that cackling again. "This should do the trick." It said.

The robber shot the gun due to Nero's stubbornness. Nero ducked out of the way with superhuman speed. He immediately slugged the robber, who then slumped to the floor in pain after dropping his gun. Nero picked the gun up off the floor and handed it to the cashier. He put his food on the counter and said, "So…about these groceries…

When Nero finally arrived at his house he put the groceries away and walked upstairs to his room. He didn't bother to say hello to his mother. Other than her, Nero lived alone. He already new that she had probably drunk herself to sleep. Nero had no father. From what he'd heard, his father was long dead.

The house was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the cool wind whistling through Nero's window. It was getting to be a bit chilly, so Nero decided to get up and close the window. But before he could, he realized that there was something standing in his way. It was a tall dark creature with a wide grin, huge yellow eyes, jagged teeth, blue skin, and wings. It looked like death himself. "Do you realize how hard I have been trying to kill you? Earlier today you were supposed to have a heart attack, but you didn't! And that stupid, STUPID train was supposed to hit you and yet you dodged it!" It spoke. "AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THAT ROBBER WAS SUPPOSED TO PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR BRAIN! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DODGE IT!" The creature was obviously frustrated. "Are you trying to make me look bad at my job or something kid?"

Nero, calm as ever simply looked at the creature with pity. "I was wondering when you were going to show your face…shinigami!"

Alright so I hoped you guys liked this first chapter. Please read and review! Also I'm sorry there was so little dialogue. I'll do better next time.


	2. Spawn

My second chapter starts where I left off. I was wondering if you readers, in your reviews, could give supporting character suggestions. That would be really helpful. Well anyways enjoy!

The shinigami was utterly surprised. Usually whenever he revealed himself to humans they freaked out. But Nero was completely calm. This had only happened to the shinigami one other time. "When I saw that your name was Amane, I knew that it couldn't be a coincidence." The shinigami said.

Nero nodded knowingly. He knew exactly what was going on. He walked over to the desk where he did his homework and anything else that could be deemed "productive". Knowing Nero's personality, he never spent much time at this desk. Opening a drawer he pulled out a thick black notebook. He threw it at the shinigami, who caught it and opened it. "While going through boxes of my mother's things I found that." Nero plopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling. "It's a notebook filled with the memoirs of Kira, my father. I've read all of it. I know everything about what happened all those years ago. I know about L, I know that your name is Ryuk, and I know about the Death Note."

Ryuk began laughing wildly. "I knew it! I knew you were Light's son!" Instantly a bright idea popped into Ryuk's head. "Hey kid, I've been watching you. You look bored…all the time. And I am too" Ryuk reached behind his back and pulled out a black notebook. "How about we trade notebooks…uh…just for the sake of relieving our boredom. Whaddya say?"

Nero sat up. "Is that the Death Note?"

"Yup."

"And you would give it to me…just because I'm the son of Kira?"

"Your dad and I had some great times. He had the body of a human, but the heart of a shinigami…well I mean heart in a figurative way." Ryuk said laughing at his own joke.

Nero mulled this over in his head. "…sure. I'll take the notebook off your hands."

Ryuk laughed delightedly. He tossed the notebook to Nero. "Let's just see if you have what it takes to be my new Kira." Ryuk walked back over towards the window. "I'll be back in a couple of days to see if you had the balls to even write one name down." With that Ryuk's wings spread and he flew out the window. _Heh heh…a boy who is impervious to death. This should be interesting._ Ryuk thought to himself.

The next day Nero went to school, pretending as if everything was normal. The only thing is, this day wasn't normal. Nero was carrying the Death Note in his backpack. For the first time in years, he actually attended all of his classes on time. And the one person who would become his sworn enemy was standing in the front of the classroom. He was a light skinned African American male. He was tall, probably about 6 feet, four inches. He wore an all black suit with a red tie. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is T. I just transferred from a school for the gifted. I hope to become friends with each and every one of you." T glanced at the back of the classroom where Nero was and stared into his eyes. He smiled politely. But what Nero saw was eyes full of fire and hate.

Sorry that this chapter was so short, I'll fix that next time guys. Please review. And yes if you've read any of my other stories then you've probably realized that I always have a character modeled after myself. That also means that you have probably realized that "T" is me.


End file.
